


His Attention

by Myntkytn



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Emotions, F/M, M/M, Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myntkytn/pseuds/Myntkytn
Summary: Sometimes a person wants some penetrative emotional smut, so sometimes I deliver. I tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible so anyone can think it is neat.
Relationships: Main Character/Manerkol (The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane), Manerkol (The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	His Attention

Intentional or not, the Lord of All’s attention was presently devoted entirely to you.

You had emerged from the bathing pool, cotton cloth wrapped around your form, when he happened to pass by. You had thought nothing of it, calling out to him with a wave and a smile, merely happy to have briefly seen your beloved for a moment’s time. When he had turned to return your greeting, he paused, eyes widening. You noticed his gaze flare to life and a shudder run through his body before you remembered your current state of dress. Heat rising to your face, you had promptly turned around to return to the bathing pool when he was suddenly behind you, ushering you forward into the private area with haste.

You felt him press against you from behind, a low moan escaping your lips as his mouth connected harshly with your neck. Manerkol wasted no time with discarding your cotton cloth, his hands roaming across your sides. You tried weakly to call out to him, but the onslaught of his skilled mouth at the nape of your neck coupled with the desperate grinding against your backside allowed only whimpers to leave your lips.

You were left momentarily cold and confused when he pulled away, turning around only to see Manerkol disrobing, his ravenous gaze never leaving your figure. But within moments, Manerkol returned, cupping your face and pressing his lips to yours. His kiss was insistent and needful, his tongue pushing through to yours as though he craved only your taste. While one hand remained on your cheek, the other began its descent against your jaw, tracing ever so lightly the veins that ran down your neck. Shuddering against you, you could feel the beading wetness at the end of his length press against your thigh while your own slickness began to flow more eagerly.

“Ulaidh... May I?”

Your breath caught sharply in your chest as a wave of affection crashed over you at the urgency of his request. The fact that he had taken into consideration that you could even say no was overwhelming, let alone possible. You gasped out his name and nodded your head. The Lord of All did not hesitate, moving to pick you up by the hips and position himself in front of you. With a single thrust, he drove himself to hilt within you, a snarl escaping his lips. The suddenness of taking the entirety of your soul mate caused left you breathless, throwing your head back in a silent scream as the intensity of both the pleasure and pain ripped through your body.

Knowing you needed a moment to adjust, Manerkol held you against him and moved his face to your neck, taking in the mingling of your joined scents and the pulsing blood beneath your skin. For your vampiric lover, it was too much. In a simultaneously moment, Manerkol extended his fangs, piercing the tender skin of your neck, while the grip on your hips tightened as he roughly began to thrust into you.

Intentional or not, you had caught the Lord of All’s attention and now were completely lost in it.

Pain and pleasure radiated from both ends of your body as your mind recovered from the initial shock of the overwhelming dual sensations of Manerkol’s intrusions. You felt the hunger of his pull at your neck and the desperate rut at your core; Manerkol had abandoned the idea of giving you time to adjust as he became overcome with his own needs. Your hands made red trails down his back as you tried to both maintain hold and pull him closer to you, readily accepting that your needs were aligned and his fulfillment was everything.

The sounds echoing within the bathing chamber were a cacophony of Manerkol’s rushed breathing and the squelching of each moment your lover’s hips connected with your own. Your face was a mask of a silent scream, your breath never able to come quickly enough to utter more than a strangled gasp as the sensation of Manerkol’s pulsating member repeatedly hitting the entirety of your core taking each gulp of air away from you. The mingling scents of sex and blood flooded your senses, creating a layer of haze through your brain. Without thinking, you moved forward, intent on being able to taste the sheen of sweat glinting across from you on Manerkol’s shoulder.

Because of the force of the work of his lower body, barely noticed the sudden stop from Manerkol fangs, no longer drawing in your blood as a tremor shook through his body, only noticing the feral growl reverberating against your neck as your teeth came into contact with the nape of his neck. Not having fangs yet, you weren’t able to pierce through as he had, but with your mental bond still in place, a torrent of emotions crashed through your mind: impulsive anger turning quickly to ardent need and a desire as covetous as it was indulgent. The Lord of All’s attention was completely captivated by you and, in that moment, the enormity of what that meant was conveyed.

It was more than you being his, but he was also yours.

Knowing now that you understood the depth of his feelings, Manerkol lifted his mouth form your neck to press his forward against your shoulder, exposing more of his own neck as a sign of his willing surrender to the bond and what that meant between the two of you. He allowed a single coherent thought to echo through the amorous din of your cascading psyches:

“Yours, ulaidh.”

The retreat of his fangs coupled with the gentleness of Manerkols thoughts pushed you over the edge. Releasing your own bite from him, your body went rigid and your walls clenched around him, a howl of pleasure releasing itself form your throat. The Lord of All did groaned, nails digging into your hips as he brought you down upon him one last time before releasing himself, roaring out his satisfaction until the last pulse left his body. Spent, you allowed your full weight to be bared by his arms as he began to move the two of you, still connected, to the bathing pool to rest and enjoy the afterglow.

Intentional or not, you had caught the Lord of All’s attention and he had caught yours.


End file.
